1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 312704, filed in the PTO, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period, so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The instant invention relates generally to fishing tackle and more specifically it relates to an illuminated fishing pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fishing tackle have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain light producing mechanisms built therein to be utilized by fishermen. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.